


A Roll in the Hay

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Chapter 3: Clemens Point (Red Dead Redemption 2), Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: You and Kieran enjoy some alone time whilst the camp heads out on a big heist.
Relationships: Kieran Duffy/Reader
Kudos: 62





	A Roll in the Hay

**Author's Note:**

> anon on tumblr asked for a roll in the hay with kieran ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) how could i say no? 
> 
> Tumblr and Twitter are @MALLR4TS

It's a hot summer day at Clemens Point. The sun is scorching overhead but thankfully, there's a cool breeze to prevent the camp members from sweating to their deaths. Well, some of them. The camps pretty much empty, most of them heading out on a large heist, leaving just a small bunch to get on with their daily chores.

Peace and quiet is all you've been praying for these last few weeks. You've been so eager to spend some time with Kieran, getting fed up with waiting till after dark to drag him into the forest, so you could make out till you fell asleep on top of each other.

The camp has figured out by now that the two of you are a thing, despite both of you denying it and trying your best not to interact with each other in public. Though that plan went out the window when you overheard Sean bickering with Kieran; you were quick to jump in and tell Sean to fuck off, making the Irish man grin as he tells you "alright, we get it, you luv him. I'll leave your man alone... for now."

Kieran, unfortunately, dared not to leave the camp... ever. He was scared, half about the O'Driscoll finding him, half about the camp members thinking he's ran back to the O'Driscoll, eager to finally cut his balls off whenever he returned.

And that explains why Kieran's decided to find a nice spot on the edge of camp, up near the horses on a small cliff that overlooks the lake. He's done what he can to make it cosy, laying a few hay bales there for the two of you to lean back on as you spend the day lounging about, cuddling, gossiping and sharing stories. But you've already done all that, and now you wanted to spend some... quality time with your romantic interest.

So, here you are. You're lying back in the hay, used to the feeling of its firm bristles nipping at your skin by now. Kieran's on his side laying next to you, one arm propping his weight up on his elbow, the other around your waist, gently stroking over you as his lips continue to slide over yours, somehow not aching despite how long the two of you had been making out for.

You'd never seen Kieran so flustered, his cheeks a vibrant shade of red, eyes hazy and half-lidded, hair tucked behind his ears to stop it from falling into both of your faces. You're unsure of if he realizes he's doing this, but every so often, Kieran lets out the softest and quietest moan, clearly enjoying this make-out session just as much as you.

Kieran does it again as you move your hand from his shoulder to cup his cheek, thumb slowly rubbing back and forth over his scraggly beard, although you find his facial hair cute. He's self-conscious about it, but the camp won't let him near a razor; you've promised him that you'll sneak him out one day just so he can freshen up in an actual bath rather than the lake, followed by a haircut and a nice meal at the Saloon.

Out of nowhere, Kieran breaks the kiss, leaning back slightly, so he can focus on you and your just-as-flustered face.

"Miss, are you aware of what you do to me?" Kieran asks, a husk tone to his voice.

"What are you tryna ask me, baby?" you question back.

"Well, you know damn well how soft I am for ya, but you make feel good, real good... if you get what I'm saying," Kieran explains. Oh.

"I'm curious to see where you're trying to take this, Mister Duffy," you respond, your thumb giving his beard another stroke.

"I mean, I think I make you feel just as good, but I want to _make_ you feel good... you know?" Kieran suggests, emphasizing some of his words.

"I'm comfortable with anything you do, my love," you tell him, smirking as you know exactly what he's offering.

You and Kieran had never done stuff before. You know the kind. Despite the frequent sexual tension, the two of you had just never taken that path yet.

"You tell me if you want me to stop, alright?" Kieran tells you as he leans back down to kiss your neck. You hum in agreement, tilting your head back, so you can enjoy Kieran's gentle kisses and scraggly beard brush over your skin.

Kieran kisses just the right spot on your neck, sending a shiver down your spine. He's kissed your neck many times before, but something about this was _so_ intimate and lustful.  
His hand on your waist trails down to your pants, managing to unbutton them on his first try. Kieran seems a little nervous, his hand slowly shuffling under the waistband of your undergarments, sliding down as you part your legs.

Kieran moves his kisses back onto your lips, even more passionate than before. You quickly lift your hips up so you can pull your pants down to your thighs, making it more comfortable for the both of you. Your hands then return to his shoulders, slowly finding their way around his neck.

The tip of Kierans' index finger rests on your clit. He begins to slowly massage circles against your skin, making you moan softly as you accidentally break the kiss. You quickly return to kissing him, the noises you let out only seem to encourage Kieran more. His fingers trail down from your clit as he explores you, figuring out which parts make you shudder the most.

Kieran quickly removes his hand from your undergarments so he can lick them, dampening his fingers, letting them slide over your skin easier. He puts his hand back, his fingers returning to your clit as he knows that area makes you see stars.

"Can I?" Kieran asks you.

"Please do," you sigh, pulling his head back down as you continue to hungrily kissing him.

Your actions make Kieran moan. He's never had someone this eager and hungry for him; to have you pull him back down to meet your lips makes his heart flutter and his cock even harder.

You part your legs as much as you can, giving Kieran enough space to move down and slowly slide a finger into you. This time, Kieran lets out the louder moan, his cheeks flustering even more as he slowly slides his finger in and out of you.

Despite Kierans' inexperience, he's fast to find that spot inside of you, forcing you to break the kiss so you can beg him to slide another finger in. He's more than happy to comply, his ring finger joining his middle finger inside of you, rubbing over that spot confidently.

You lock eyes with Kieran, his eyes just as hazy as your own. One of your hands moves from his shoulders, gently resting on the back of his head, his hair locked between your fingers.

"Shit," Kieran sighs, appreciating the sight of you in such a lustful state.

His fingers continue to work at you, far too well. You pull him back down for a kiss, a lot sloppier than usual but the two of you enjoy it. Neither of you seems to notice the nearby sounds of someone wandering a little too far from the camp.

"What in the?!" The familiar voice makes you jump, breaking the kiss. Kieran's quick to look over his shoulder, his body thankfully blocking the view as he was still on his side, propped up by his elbow.

"Erm... hey, Arthur," Kieran finally manages to slowly greet him. You poke your head over Kieran's shoulder, nervously looking at the man. He must be the first back from the heist; you had hoped it was going to take the camp members a lot longer.

"Catch you later," Arthur quickly responds, lowering his hat over his eyes as he turns heel and swiftly walks away, probably going to down a few bottles of whiskey in hopes of burning the image of you two rolling about in the hay from his memory.

The two of you turn back to face each other, wide-eyed and still hazy.

"Maybe we should go get a hotel room?" you suggest.

"Erm, yeah. Come on," Kieran replies. He slips out from you, wiping himself off on his already stained white shirt.

The two of you jump to your feet, pulling your pants up as you stand, doing them up. Kieran picks his hat up off one of the hay bales, placing it on as he untucks his hair from behind his ears. Both of you rush over to your horses, trying to not make it obvious. Arthur isn't anywhere to be seen, thankfully, and both of you ride out of camp unnoticed. Soon to finish off what you started.


End file.
